Shirley Kwan
Shirley Kwan, Kwan Suk'E, or Kwan Suk Yee (born August 15, 1966) is a Cantopop singer in Hong Kong. Early life Kwan was born in Hong Kong and moved to Los Angeles at the age of twelve. She studied fashion before venturing into the entertainment industry in 1986, at the age of 20. Music career Early years (1986–1988) Kwan had her first taste of the limelight in 1986 when she became one of twelve finalists in TVB's New Talent Singing Awards, along with Andy Hui and Leon Lai, but lost to both. Two years later, with the encouragement of a friend, she recorded a demo tape for the prestigious "Marine Blue" singing competition in Japan and won. She caught the eyes of record executives at Apollon and signed a contract, releasing two Japanese pop albums in two years. Kwan sang in both Japanese and English for these releases, and notably made her first and only rap vocals in the song "Borderless". PolyGram period (1989–1995) Kwan's Marine Blue success in Japan quickly led to her discovery by PolyGram. On March 1, 1989, Kwan released her debut Cantonese album 冬戀, with its R&B-influenced first single 叛逆漢子. Her second album 難得有情人, would produce her first major hit with its title track, which immediately propelled Kwan into Hong Kong stardom, and became the theme song to a popular day-time drama series on TVB. It was a No. 1 hit in various radio charts and a frequent request in Karaoke bars. The album spawned four other hit singles such as the up-tempo 星空下的戀人, and had huge chart success. Kwan swept all the best-newcomer awards that year. The following two years saw the release of four albums, in which Kwan started to develop a more individualistic style, incorporating elements from various musical genres. Though she scored another major pop hit in 1990 with 愛恨纏綿, she wished to explore and diversify her own sound. It is during this period that Kwan started covering New Age music, such as the work of Gregorian and Michael Cretu. Kwan's 1991 version of "Once In A Life Time", renamed 戀一世的愛 was presented back to back with the Gregorian original on the promo CD sent out to DJs, as a promotional strategy by PolyGram. From the same album, Kwan struck critics and audiences with her cover of Amina's 1991 Eurovision winner, "Le dernier qui a parle", renamed 梵音. With words written by legendary veteran lyricist, Andrew Lam, the original Tunisian adventure was given an Eastern spin. Originally a sidetrack, "Buddhist" became a surprise hit as well as a memorable hit in Alternative Cantopop. On November 18, 1993, Kwan released 真假情話, with the lead single 一首獨唱的歌, followed by the minor hit 假的戀愛. Kwan further established her place as a critics' darling with her next album, My Way released on July 8, 1994, which would be the last album containing all original Cantonese material until Shirley's Era in 2009. Singles included the acid-jazz influenced 逝去的傳奇 which sampled a riff from the Digable Planets' 1993 single "Rebirth of Slick," and the immensely popular ballad 繾綣星光下, which won numerous song awards at the ceremonies that year. Other songs included the traditional Chinese melody, 心箭, the more techno influenced techno-influenced 緊張 and 驚世感覺, and another popular ballad 告別戀曲. The album, together with a new crew-cut look which has now become iconic, was one of the most celebrated albums in 1994, enjoying both commercial and critical success. With increasing confidence in her musical style, Kwan had wanted to produce something musically coherent for her next album and asked producer Joseph Ip and eight different sound engineers to rearrange ten of her favorite Cantopop songs which she handpicked for her new tribute album. The result, was 'EX' All Time Favourites, released in February 1995. Familiar classics of Cantopop icons such as Anita Mui, Leslie Cheung and Alan Tam were reworked with psychedelic and electro influences, with Kwan singing in her trademark tone punctuated with breathy whispers. Much to Donald Ashley's credit, the innovative reworking of Teresa Teng's Forget Him, released as the lead single, elevated Kwan to a new level of recognition in the industry. It was featured in Wong Kar-wai's 1995 arthouse feature Fallen Angels. Interestingly, the same tune was reworked yet again in 可惜, sung with new Mandarin lyrics and to spare acoustic accompaniment for the Taiwanese release of 'EX'. In the summer of 1995, Kwan released her third compilation album, "Journey of Life" (世途上　新曲＋精選), containing two new singles, "He needs you, She needs You" (他需要你, 她需要你), a dreampop track which incorporated the traditional Chinese instrument erhu, and the minor hit, "Are There Real Friends in Life" (人生可有知己), a pop ballad which has since became a concert favourite. Six years after her debut, Kwan finally held her first large scale solo concert in July 1995 at the Hong Kong Coliseum. Presenting a balanced mix of hits and album tracks, "The One and Only Shirley Kwan In Concert" (難得有一個關淑怡演唱會) was enthusiastically received. After seven years at PolyGram, Kwan's contract came to an end in 1996. A final PolyGram studio album was initially scheduled for release in summer 1996, containing three American collaborations, "Infectious" (傳染) and "Elusive Love" (愛難尋) written by Andy Goldmark, and "Mumbling" (自言自語) by Suzanne Fountain, along with seven other tracks. However, due to Kwan's departure, PolyGram released the material separately in 1997's compilation "Connection" (心靈相通) and 1998's EP "eZone". Kwan spent the second half of the 90s mostly away from the public eye, but managed to strike up some significant collaborations with friends and fellow contemporaries Lau Yee Tat and Anthony Wong Yiu Ming of the former Tat Ming Pair. The first of these included "Blessed Mary" (萬福馬利亞), a duet with Wong satirising Hong Kong's materialism; "Cuddle 28800BPS" (繾綣28800BPS), a collaboration with Lau, a song dealing with cyber love; and "Forget If It's Him or Her" (忘記他是她), a remake of the gender ambiguous Tat Ming classic, at their request. In 1997, Kwan lent her vocals to the theme song of a radio drama produced by Commercial Radio Hong Kong, "Take Me to a Dance" (帶我去跳舞) which featured a soprano backing vocal mixed in with a thumping dance beat. In 1999, she held a "Music Is Live" concert organized by Commercial Radio. BMG period (2001) In 2001, Kwan signed a contract with BMG in Taiwan, and published the critically acclaimed Mandarin album, Freezing Flame. Music Nation period (2005–2006) In fall 2005, Kwan stepped into the recording studio once again and duet with music veteran Alan Tam in 舊情復熾, a Cantonese remake of the French ballad "J'ai murmure va-t-en". The news of Kwan making a comeback sent excitement through Hong Kong's airwaves, and "Rekindle" took the charts by storm, reaching number 1 on TVB, RTHK and Metro Radio. Two months later, Kwan was signed to a contract with 大國文化 by the famous producer, Frankie Lee Chun. The first single 關於我 saw Kwan reunited with lyrist Wyman Wong and long-time collaborators Joseph Ip and John Laudon. Supported by extensive airplay, "About Me" steadily climbed to the top of various radio charts, and its limited-release special edition CD sold out within a day. In early February 2006, the eponymous EP "Shirley Kwan" was released, introducing the second brand new single, 進化論. This coincided with the release of a 3CD-Karaoke plus DVD compilation by Universal Music (formally PolyGram), entitled "All About Shirley," which contained side projects and rare tracks dating back to the very beginning of her career in Japan. To much anticipation, three comeback concerts, 關於我 關淑怡演唱會 were held in late February, at the legendary Hong Kong Coliseum. Performing her biggest hits in reverse chronological order, Kwan garnered positive reviews for the performance, which dominated entertainment headlines for a week. In the final encore, Kwan famously covered Eason Chan's 明年今日 to a standing ovation, and a sing-a-long audience of 30, 000. As her work for Music Nation drew to a close, Shirley released two new songs in 2007 as an independent artist for songwriter Keith Chan's multimedia musical 十二金釵眾生花 at the 2007 Hong Kong Arts Festival.3 This included the theme song 眾生花, released in February, which featured traditional Chinese and Western string instruments. In March 2007, Shirley released the single 只得一次, which was the theme song to the primetime TVB sitcom series "Best Selling Secrets", and which went on to reach No. 1 on the TVB music charts. Star Entertainment period (2007–2009) In June 2007, longtime friend and veteran producer Herman Ho recruited Shirley to his the new company Star Entertainment Ltd., which is financed by Neway Karaoke Box. 2008 saw a new concert series, "Unexpected Shirley Kwan in Concert," held at the Hong Kong Coliseum on 24–25 April 2008. 2009 saw the long-anticipated release of a full-length studio album, "Shirley's Era," which contains all radio singles released in 2007–2008, and newly recorded material. This marks her first Cantonese studio album since 1994's All Time Favourites. In October 2010, Kwan performed a live concert "One Starry Night" in Macau Venetian. Albums #冬戀 (Winter Love) (March 1, 1989) #難得有情人 (Happy Are Those in Love) (November 1, 1989) #真情 (True Love) (May 22, 1990) #夜迷宮 (Lost in the Night) (December 14, 1990) #Montage (March 20, 1991) #金色夏季 (Golden Summer) (July 5, 1991) #戀一世的愛 (Love is Forever) (December 23, 1991) #制造迷夢 (Manufacturing Dream) (July 17, 1992) #Montage II (January 21, 1993) #真假情話 (The Story of Shirley) (November 18, 1993) #My Way (July 8, 1994) Category:Singers Category:August births Category:1966 births